Everything except excess
by Chyrstis
Summary: Road trips are an adventure. Hotels are an experience. -Post-SRIV-


A prompt got me thinking about the three on a road trip. It'd be a small disaster, no doubt, but they would try to make it work. The tiny hotel in the middle of nowhere only pushes them to try harder. Just a bit of short and silly fun post-SRIV down the line focusing on their break from the road. Also definitely after the other entries in this little mini-series of sorts post-Take a rest, now take a rest.

* * *

They hadn't set an alarm. That fact kicked in when V felt her eyes open, but didn't hear the electronic screech that typically accompanied that.

On a normal day she'd be halfway out of her spot on the bed to slap the snooze button, but she couldn't move. Not for lack of trying, but with Johnny at her back and Troy in front of her, there wasn't much room to move around. She was wedged between the two, and when she tried to recover her other arm all she felt was a mild tingle.

Her eyes scanned the ceiling as her brain caught up, and at their third pass over the fan she remembered just where they were. That tiny hotel. The very one that Johnny had pulled up to as a last resort to get them all out of the car. With nowhere else to go for miles it had seemed like the ideal spot for them to call a temporary truce with the road and each other.

So, when the guy at the front had warned them that the only rooms available had one bed, they'd waved him off. They'd manage.

He hadn't been exaggerating. The old ornate little bed looked like it could barely handle two people, let alone three, but they'd piled onto it anyway. How they'd managed to make it through the night without any of them falling off of it had been a miracle.

But now she was faced with another dilemma: getting out of their little sleeping arrangement. Both of the boys were out and practically fitted to her, and she wasn't about to wait for the rest of the feeling in her arm to go away.

She poked Troy in the shoulder. Nothing. Then in the chest. Nothing.

_Okay, looks like we're going for plan B._ "Troy?"

He continued to breathe in and out, completely at peace with the world. She almost felt bad for wanting him awake, but she'd find a way to make it up to him later.

"Troy, hey. I can't feel my arm."

V shifted and wiggled her fingers experimentally from wherever they were under Troy's side. His nose twitched, but he still didn't respond.

"Troy?" She poked him with her foot and he cracked open an eye. "You keep on restricting the blood flow like that and they're going to have to take it."

He yawned, but let her have it, lifting himself up as she rolled over. The space was cramped almost to the point of it being stifling, but that was Gat's fault. He always ran hot, and right now she was ready to rip the covers off and relocate to the desk's chair.

Tossing her limp arm onto Johnny, she tried not to giggle as he casually groped her ass and mumbled something under his breath. Choosing to test her range of motion by groping him as well, she was rewarded with a small smile. "Morning."

"So that gets you up, but not the slap?"

"Lot of things get me up," he rasped, stretching his body out before pulling her closer. "Thought you knew that by now."

She groaned and pushed at his chest, but he got a sloppy kiss in before she was able to get her inch of distance back. "It's too early for you to be this awful."

"Nah. It's never too early."

"Gotta agree with the lady there, Gat," Troy interrupted, slipping an arm around her. "You couldn't wait?"

"Fuck no. Not with an opening like that."

V was set to roll her eyes again, but Johnny kissed her deeply, making her moan into his mouth instead. When he let her come up for air she put a finger to his lips. "You're just batting a thousand so far."

"You're the one handing out points." He caught her finger between his teeth, and let go when she started giggling. "That's on you."

"Hard to believe this is the same guy that threatened to leave us on the side of the road if we kept on going," Troy said with a lazy smile. "I Spy's supposed to be an ice-breaker."

"It is. The subject's usually not as touchy, though. Maybe we should've drawn the line at the hair."

Johnny's teasing fingers had her fleeing into Troy's arms, but the light touch didn't take anything away from the look he aimed at them. "You both owe me for that. One word about it when we're on the road again, and I'm coming back and dropping you both here instead."

"This place does have some swanky, if undersized accommodations. If you remember to respect their age," she joked. The bed creaked when Johnny got up and V held onto Troy as it shifted back into place. "You might want to be careful there."

"Why? It's held up so far." Johnny pointed out, shrugging.

He stretched again, and V didn't hesitate to appreciate the sight. "It's held up only because I had the foresight last night to not to be a damn idiot about it. I didn't want the dumb thing stabbing me with a spring while you fucked me. This bed was not meant for vigorous fucking. Sleeping, yes. That, not so much."

"Eh, it could've done it."

Troy turned over - V still attached to him - and ran a hand through his hair. "Still doesn't mean it's a good idea, man."

Gat shook his head and continued on to the fridge. "It'd hold. You're both acting like you're lying on a fucking landmine. If it was going to go off it would've done it already."

"He's probably right," Troy conceded, earning him a frown. "We might have been packed together like sardines, but we aren't exactly sprawled on the floor right now. It's tougher than it looks."

"Fine. I'll give it that. I still wouldn't trust it as far as I could throw it." She trailed a finger down Troy's chest, and bit her lip. "You remember the creaks?"

Troy sighed. "Yeah, I remember the damn creaks. Jesus, you think you two were loud enough?"

"Didn't seem all that loud to me," Johnny said, coming back with a bottle of water in hand. "But then again, I'm used to louder. I think V was being modest."

"Oh, fuck you," V muttered, blushing. "I tried to be considerate for once, so sue me. Thin walls don't exactly make private business private."

"Fuck them. I don't give a shit."

"Usually I don't either, but sometimes I get a little self-conscious when I know our business…carries."

Johnny's eyebrow went up. "Carries?"

"Carries," Troy echoed, giving him a look. "Right down the damn hallway, because you couldn't wait five minutes to get your rocks off. I swear, I leave the fucking room to get ice and your pants come off."

"What, you wanted me to wait?" Johnny finished the rest of the water bottle and tossed it in the direction of the trash can. "Fucking open your mouth next time before you book it."

"I'm sure he would've if you'd asked nicely, Gat," V snickered.

She jumped when Troy pinched her side, and when she caught his grin she rolled on top of him and pinned his arms above his head. He strained against the hold only a hair, and chose to roll his hips instead, pressing against her as much as the sheet allowed. Her grip tightened, and he did it again, making her lips part as he came closer and closer to reaching that sweet spot.

"I thought vigorous fucking was out," Johnny said, his voice lowering to just the right pitch.

"It depends."

Yanking the sheet out from the between them, she pressed down, beginning a long, slow slide along Troy. It took everything in her to move at a quarter of the pace that he'd tried to establish, and when his tongue darted out to wet his lips she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Vigorous is. Fucking, not so much. Kinda proved that last night before the desk got involved."

"Raising the ban?" Troy breathed. "Sure that's a good idea?"

Her lips curved up and she leaned forward to nip at his, her hands moving down to his forearms as she dipped her head to suck on his neck. "No, but I'm kind of digging how hard you are underneath me right now." Traveling further, she flicked her tongue out to graze his nipple and grinned. "I'd hate to waste an opportunity like that, Chief."

Troy caught her as she leaned back, kissing her soundly enough to make her gasp, and she heard Johnny chuckle as he approached the bed. It sank when he rested part of his weight on it, and when he bent over her to press his mouth to her skin she arched into it, wanting more of that warmth all over.

Another sound came from the frame as Johnny put more weight on the bed, but the warning was lost in the sound of their breathing, and the feel of Johnny's hand sliding between them. The slick fingers pressed into her when she wasn't grinding down, and wandered when they didn't, drawing a sigh from Troy that had her pulse running. She opened her eyes to watch them, and blinked when she heard a sharp metallic groan.

That lean hadn't been there before, the strange angle slanting them to the left as the mattress sank. …And they were continuing to lean, a fact that made her eyes go wide.

The bed caved, and V yelped as they fell towards the middle in an ungraceful heap, sending her face into Troy's shoulder and Johnny's into her back. The sharp slap left her dazed as Johnny's weight fell on her, and Troy let out a choice set of words as soon as he was able to breathe again.

Gat propped his chin up on her shoulder and whistled. "I'm not paying for that."


End file.
